


直播190716（试读版）

by bonnietimeeee



Series: 我就取这个名字吧 [1]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnietimeeee/pseuds/bonnietimeeee
Summary: 脑洞来源：那一夜李小虎的深夜直播里一系列神秘又可疑的声音究竟是怎么回事？？？注意事项：一切皆是脑洞！！！是我编的！！与现实无关！！！不喜欢请左上角返回，感谢🙏第一次开车，我们小心驾驶~温馨提示：配合190716李东海直播视频食用，效果更佳：）
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 我就取这个名字吧 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618147
Kudos: 8





	直播190716（试读版）

结束沙特的行程回到韩国后，李东海还没有适应时差，在车上昏昏沉沉的，回到家反而精神起来，一直闹着李赫宰说“不要睡不要睡嘛，陪我聊天啊。我们玩花牌吧，好不好？好不好—— 赫宰？赫宰啊，我想吃冰淇淋。” 居家男李赫宰懒得理他，他要拆包整理两个人的行李，洗好两人这几天的换洗衣物，把粉丝送的礼物好好的收起来，忙完这些洗好澡褪去一路上的疲惫，还想给自己搞点夜宵吃。李赫宰连哄带推的把李东海送进卧室，让他早点洗漱休息，想着这小祖宗要是闹起来，自己怕是要到天亮才能整理完。

等到李赫宰终于把这些事情做完，已经快要凌晨四点了。他想着那个小家伙早该睡着了，轻手轻脚地走进卧室。暖暖的床头灯光洒下来，李东海背对着他躺在床上，乖乖的盖着被子。看着这一幕，李赫宰觉得自己心头热热的，软软的。他轻轻坐在床上，眼神温柔的落在李东海身上。

李赫宰还没来得及把自己心里错综的万千情话理顺，躺着的那人突然一个猛子翻身转过来，吓了他一大跳。

李东海眨着闪亮闪亮的大眼睛，没有一丝睡意，张嘴就冲着人撒娇：“赫宰，我就是睡不着嘛。怎么办。” 疑问的句子倒是让人听出几分调皮挑衅的意思。

李赫宰觉得又好气又好笑，无奈的叹了一口气，关灯掀开被子躺进去，靠着小家伙，手臂搂着人说：“叫你在路上不要睡，你又不听。你现在乖乖躺好，放松，一会就睡着了昂。” 说完，李赫宰自己闭起眼睛，手轻轻地，有一搭没一搭地拍着怀里的宝贝。

可是李东海完全不想给人温情脉脉的机会，淘气的手伸进李赫宰的睡衣里，在腹肌胸肌上乱摸。他把脑袋往李赫宰怀里蹭，小小声说：“赫宰，你想不想要… 我们... 我累了就能睡着了… 嗯？” 

李赫宰眼皮都没抬一下，已经四点了，他决定不理怀里这个胡闹的人，装作什么都没听见的样子。

这下小老虎不开心了，你竟然对我的主动不为所动？？哼，我不信今天撩不动你！你不理我是吧，不理我我可要生气了！我生气了你看我怎么治你！

李东海继续往人身边拱了拱，对着李赫宰颈窝里轻轻吹气，手也没停，从腹肌一路往下滑，滑到李赫宰下腹部的体毛停下，用指尖轻轻的摩挲。很轻，但是很痒。他的手指尖从左扫到右，从右扫到左，再继续向下，一路点火。

李赫宰皱了皱眉。怀里的宝贝口鼻呼出的热气打在他脖颈间，痒。那人的手指在自己小腹扫来扫去的撩拨，痒。一上一下，勾的他心口也痒。他感觉到李东海的手越走越往下，伸进自己的内裤边，还是那样轻轻的，若有似无的摩挲着耻毛。李赫宰的心痒的不行，像被一根羽毛反复拂过，焦躁的起来一股火，那股火从心烧到下腹，两腿间的物什就起了反应，被李东海虚握在掌心里。

他忍不了了，一把握住李东海的手腕，睁开眼直勾勾的看着对方。李东海见李赫宰睁开眼，扭了扭手腕，把手抽了回来，撑起身体去摸床头柜上的手机。李赫宰眯眼看他，问：“干什么去？”

李东海一个坏笑：“你醒啦，我要开YouTube直播，我睡不着，我要和粉丝聊天。”

这就是他想的坏主意，你不理我，我撩完就跑，不给你吃。哼。

李赫宰听了头大，料定这人是开始耍小性子。他调笑着哄人过来：“快别闹了，难道你要直播我干你吗？”

话音还没落，李东海甩来一个嘘的手势，他已经飞快地打开了直播。镜头对着窗外，这个角度看不见人，屋子里关着灯，也看不见是在哪里。

直播开了，李赫宰也不敢出声，但是枪上了膛，哪有不发的道理。他心里盘算着，怎么好好治治这个小东西。于是两个人都不说话，房间里安安静静地。李东海在等着粉丝进到直播间里。李赫宰已经计上心来，你怎么撩我，我就怎么撩你，看咱俩谁忍得住。

人进的差不多了，李东海开始和大家打招呼，夜深了，他嗓音有点哑哑的。

【Hi guys~ 昂，我在倒时差所以睡不着呢…】

他没想到李赫宰突然凑到他耳边，对着他耳朵吹气，亲吻，把舌尖探进耳朵里搅，把耳蜗舔的湿滑。

李东海深呼吸了一大口，忍不住哼哼了一声。

【呼... 嗯哼...】

他用手把人推开，然后又继续打招呼——

【你们在干什么呀？】

说完他用力咽了咽口水，李赫宰太讨厌了。李东海想集中精神在直播上，对着手机开始絮絮叨叨。

【今天下雨了，真的好久没下雨啦。所以我心情很好。还有，我今天才回来的，回到我家啦，嗯~温暖的家。我在沙特的时候度过了有趣又开心的时光，那里有很多沙特的elf。他们真是太棒了，我还想再去一次呢…】

几句话的时间里李赫宰已经顺着耳朵，一路吻下来，到好看的脖颈，又到胸前。他解开李东海睡衣的纽扣，沉迷于李东海柔软好捏又好亲的胸肌，忍不住嘬了一口。

【啵唧...】

黏腻的吮吸声登时被手机清清楚楚的收音进直播里。

李东海心里一紧，丢给身旁的人一记眼刀。李赫宰也不怕，抬手又在腿上拍了一下，示意李东海继续往下说。李东海有点郁闷了，这剧情走向和自己想的不太一样呀。

李赫宰坏笑着，手直往李东海裤子里探，把爱人的性器握在手里抚慰揉捏。他玩心起来了，今天别想好好收场。

李东海起了反应，他努力强迫自己把注意力从下半身移开，开始读屏幕上的留言。

【Hi~阿根廷，我爱你们，哇，好多人啊，so many people here】

他想暗示李赫宰不要闹，so many people here。他没想到李赫宰胆子这么大。可是身边人倒是笑了一下没有要停止的意思。

【墨西哥，我爱你们 ，Micky， thanks very much，香港 Hong Kong … love 印度尼西亚… 台湾elf~ Thank you…我会努力继续 getting better show you later…】

李东海尽力想把精力集中在留言板上，见到什么就慌里慌张没头没尾的乱读，韩语英语其他国家的语言，只要是他会的他都混着说。

同一时间李赫宰的手就没停过，握住李东海的宝贝套弄，在人肩头和颈间不住的亲吻。他毛茸茸的头发扫在李东海脖子上，柔软的唇滑过皮肤，李东海觉得自己的理智马上就要出走，他摇摇头，用力眨了几下眼，觉得就快看不清屏幕上的字了。

【啊...】  
【yeah～】

李东海被李赫宰弄的舒服了，他必须承认。李赫宰手指很灵巧，温柔的套弄着柱身，时不时伸出食指在顶端磨蹭，轻轻滑过小孔，那里已经开始渗出情液。李赫宰觉得不够，这样还不够。这不够惩罚他的小家伙撩完就跑。

李赫宰掀开被子钻进去，一把拉下李东海的裤子，把肉棒含进温润湿热的口腔。

李东海实在没料到这一下，他读着留言的舌头都打结了。

【emmmm，I love you fif 啊 fifth five thousand…】

李赫宰听见宝贝紧张的样子，更心动了，他太喜欢李东海为他慌乱无措，为他情动的样子。这样想着，他更努力去舔弄嘴里的东西。湿软的小舌顺着柱身，从根部开始，一点点舔弄到顶端，用舌尖逗弄小孔，再张开嘴整个包裹住轻轻吮吸。他慢慢把那一根往喉咙深处送，与此同时伸出手在李东海的大腿上抚摸，他感觉到李东海因为激动而小幅度的颤抖，愈发温柔的用唇舌抚慰口中的物什。

李东海有点崩溃，下身有多舒服，他心里就有多紧张。他开着直播，爱人却在身下为自己口活，这个认知不断刺激着他的大脑神经，他就在这种伦理和快感的夹击中沦陷了。他咂咂嘴在心里告诉自己要清醒，再聊一会就速战速决把直播结束。

但是他又实在无法清醒，下身被李赫宰含着舔，还一直往喉咙深处送，他被弄的好舒服。伴随着喉管对顶端的挤压，李东海倒吸了一口气，用力吞了吞口水。他觉得再搞下去自己要射在李赫宰嘴里了，这样不行，就算镜头拍不到他的脸也不行，万一自己没忍住叫出声了就惹大麻烦了。

这和他一开始想的一点也不一样，怎么被捉弄的变成了我呢？？这样想着他觉得烦，蜷起腿顺着李赫宰肩膀想把人蹬开，翻身往边上躲，随着他体位的改变手机镜头也晃了晃。两个人身体冲撞和被子摩擦的声音也都被直播如实记录下来。

他这一侧身，把整个后背和屁股都留给李赫宰了。李赫宰被人踢开也不恼，继续凑上去欺负人。他身子紧紧贴着李东海后背，李东海就往床沿方向挪一挪躲开，李赫宰又跟着贴上去，没几下两个人就黏黏糊糊蹭到床的边缘。李赫宰怕李东海掉下去，伸出腿缠在小老虎腰身往里边带。李赫宰那玩意早就硬了，就着现在的姿势，顶在李东海臀瓣间蹭来蹭去，蹭的李东海感觉额头侧面的血管一跳一跳的叫嚣，他血压都要上来了。

眼下，李赫宰像只八抓鱼似得缠在李东海身上，胯间一下一下顶着李东海臀缝，把硬物往里蹭，虽然还隔着一层裤子，李东海也能感觉到李赫宰下面火热的高温，顶的他难受。情欲从两人身体相连处聚集，好像跟着血液流动一样，迅速流遍李东海全身，流到指尖、流到发丝，哪里都不肯放过。

李赫宰手上也没闲着，环抱着怀里的人，手在李东海乳粒上揉搓，两根手指轻轻夹住左右拧蹭，又用拇指按住在上面小范围的画圈。这下李东海真的憋不住了，唇齿间连着溢出两声娇喘，带着鼻音暧昧的嘤咛。

李赫宰笑了，他要马上吃掉这块香甜的小蛋糕，必须马上关了这该死的直播。他加快了动作，又在胸上揉了几把，把自己的裤子也扯下来，手扶着自己阴//茎往人臀缝里塞，用顶端一直弄着穴口蹭来蹭去。他吻上李东海的肩头，又是亲又是舔，弄出混着口水声的吮吸声。

李东海这会儿被折磨得快要失去理智，他能感觉到自己的体温迅速的升高，心怦怦跳着，大口的呼吸喘气让他更加口干舌燥。他想回身吻住身后的人，仿佛在亲吻中交换唾液才能解他的渴，呼气声中夹杂着越来越多他情难自控的娇喘声。

【呼…嗯~~】

眼下这直播太危险了，李东海把手机支在床头柜上，翻身想推开李赫宰，又引得镜头的一阵晃动。

他是想让自己和李赫宰都冷静一点，直播还开着，两人这是顶风作案知法犯法，稍有不慎就要翻车。

李东海转过身来对着李赫宰，努力调整出一个生气的表情暗示人不要再胡闹。可是李赫宰动作快他一步，先搂紧了人抱着，手摸着身下，把两个人都硬邦邦的家伙握在一起撸动，又张开手掌心握住头部在一起蹭，顶端渗出的情水被他抹开，湿滑的触感又刺激着两个人的神经一起绷紧，燃烧着的爱欲和渴望从下身顺着脊背不断攀爬直冲上头顶。

直播还开着，弹幕不断的跳出来“哥哥在做什么呢？明天有行程吗？要去练习吗？”一类的留言在屏幕上滑过，还夹杂着“欧巴你睡着了吗？”“没声音了”“没声音了吗？”的追问。

【啊~~~~】  
【哦~】

刺激，太过于刺激。想到旁边开着的手机，这房间就好像不是密闭的私人空间。好像有眼睛在看，好像有耳朵在听。背德的羞耻和性的快感一时间在两人脑海里肆虐纠缠，让身体变得更加敏感了。

李东海的理智逐渐崩盘，扶在李赫宰胸脯上的两只手本来是想把人推开，这会已经变得软绵绵的，在胸肌上若有似无的摸挲，颇有欲拒还迎的意味。他舒服快要忘了自己在哪，在干嘛，忘了手机还在床头柜上没关。

直到这两声过分暧昧的呻吟从唇齿间泄出，李赫宰觉得有点玩过了头。看着怀里的人眼角眉梢都染满了情欲，他推推李东海的手臂，冲着床头柜扬了扬下巴努努嘴。意思是关掉。

李东海坐起来晃了晃脑袋，希望召回出走的理智，清了清嗓子压低声音对着手机说：

【马上日出了，我得睡觉了呢。现在是是早上4:45-5:00 大概？ Goodbye guys. Have a good dream. Take care~take rest~ Thank you so much. Love you guys. 拜拜】

李赫宰看人一脸迷糊写着想要的样子，还认认真真的对着手机打招呼道别，更觉得宝贝可爱的紧，凑过去亲了亲李东海的脸。结果不小心又弄出亲吻声。

李东海觉得这人也太猴急了，抬手打他胸脯，两个人没憋住一起噗嗤笑出了声。

【哼~ 噗嗤~】  
【Thank you~ bye bye~ See you tomorrow~】

直播终于关掉了。李赫宰一把抢过那个人的手机随意丢开，把人压在身下，满意的坏笑着咬上嘴唇。李东海一手搂着李赫宰的背，一手扶着他后脑勺，与爱人动情的亲吻。两人柔软的唇凑在一起就难分难舍，觉得有些透不过气了才分开。

李赫宰用自己的腿顶着李东海的大腿往两边分得更开，蛮横地往上顶了两下胯，看着李东海在身下扭来扭去难受地样子，他慢条斯理地说：“哦，胆子不小了，撩完不给我吃，以为开直播就能躲得掉？”

李东海被他亲的脑袋缺氧，刚才闹了那么半天，身后的穴口也一张一合的觉得空虚得厉害，早忘了自己一开始是怎么想着逗人的。他现在就是想要，想要更多爱抚、亲吻，想要他男朋友疼他。

李东海委委屈屈的抬起眼睛看人，眼睛水汪汪的盛满了情欲，嘴扁了扁开始撒娇。“要上快点，哪那么多废话，不上就起来。”

李赫宰听了这话，还真的作势起身，余光瞟见小孩有点急了，又不好意思起来搂他。李赫宰心里控制不住的在念叨，可爱，他真可爱，他可太可爱了。这么可爱的宝贝我要好好疼。他伸出手指顶进去给人温柔的扩张，一指、两指。进进出出弄的李东海舒服，又舒服又想要进来更多，嘴里流出断断续续的慰叹。

差不多了。李赫宰找到入口用前段顶着，磨磨蹭蹭就是不进去，存心要把人好好逗逗。那小穴一张一合，显然是做好准备想吃掉蠢蠢欲动的大家伙，但他偏要吊着人不给。

李东海急了，小虎咆哮：“是男人就go啊！”

李赫宰不听，他说：“你不乖，今天还开直播想吓唬我？现在跟我说你到底想不想要，想要就不许撩完就跑。” 

话音一落他又趴下来对着胸啃咬，含着可爱的肉粒吮吸，手在李东海腰侧乱摸，下面蹭着入口，爱液掺合在一起湿湿滑滑的，李赫宰就着力气在穴口画圈，试探性的往里捅进一点，前端浅浅进去，又退出来，又顶进去，又退出来。连着几下弄的李东海直哼唧。咿咿呀呀的上来点哭腔。

“赫宰... 你快点，快点嘛，我想要...“ 说着羞羞的话他眼睛都不敢看人，目光往下垂，睫毛一抖一抖，脸红扑扑的。

李赫宰上去吧唧就是一口，“话说完整了，宝贝，哥哥听不懂啊。”

“你快点... 快点进来，我想要你，进来，我想要你... 弄我... “ 

李赫宰闻言就顶着胯送了进去，爱人温润的身体裹着他，这一晚上真憋死了。他搂着李东海的大腿往自己这边带，深深浅浅的顶着，往人最敏感的那一点撞。李东海也顺着他的劲，把腿张得更开，顺从的去迎。

酥酥麻麻的快感从交合处一点点聚起来，涌上来的一点眼泪让李东海的眼睛雾气蒙蒙的，他就那样看着李赫宰一下一下的操他，伸手摸上李赫宰小臂，顺着手臂凸起的青筋抚摸。我男人好性感，他这样想着，意识逐渐混沌散开，忍不住的娇喘呻吟从嗓子里断断续续的泄出。

“赫宰，你摸摸我。“ 他扯过男人的手覆上自己的胸，有点埋怨这边被冷落。

李赫宰俯下身，手揉着李东海漂亮的胸部，凑到李东海耳边说些胡话。

“宝贝真的胆子大呢，怕不怕我直播干你？你还敢出声？不怕被人听见吗？嗯？“  
“你怎么不再叫大声点，你叫的特别好听你知道吗？”

一边说他一边用手指揉李东海的乳头，几下就摸的乳头硬硬的挺立起来，然后他又用指甲轻轻的挠。李东海最受不了这个，他胸前那两粒极为敏感。李赫宰是知道的，用指甲剐蹭几下，身下人就止不住的发抖。那是快感聚集高潮的前兆。

“不行，你别弄了，轻一点弄那里，啊... 啊... 不行... 好酸好痒...“  
“唔...“

还没说完的话和媚叫都被堵在唇齿间咬碎了，李赫宰贪婪的亲吻爱人，舌头探进去和对方的舌搅在一起，又勾过来吮，唾液渡过来渡过去，来不及吞下去的就顺着嘴角往下流。

亲够了起身，他退出来把李东海的腿往上抬起，把整个人按在床上对折，又深深的顶进去。这样的姿势让他插进去的更深，硬的不行的阴//茎直冲着敏感点研磨，找准了就一下又一下接着顶。他不停的用力顶胯，激的李东海一声又一声的浪叫。

“啊... 赫宰...啊...嗯...不要...啊啊啊啊...不要...啊...快点...对...“  
“嗯~~~啊...啊~~~“

李赫宰问他，“到底是要还是不要？嗯？这么骚，我给你开直播吧，让大家都看看。”

李东海羞的不行，但不断冲上来的快感又把这些羞耻感都淹没。他下面那根也这个两个人的节奏晃来晃去，在两人身体之间来回拍打。他想伸手去够，被李赫宰一抬手打开，扣住他手在床上。

“宝宝不许摸，哥哥今天把你操射。“

李赫宰按住李东海，对着敏感处肆意大力的冲撞，他太熟悉爱人的身体，连着十几下，身下的小宝贝就开始颤抖着缩紧后穴，用力的咬住他，裹着他。流淌出的爱液顺着交合处往下滴，蹭在耻毛和囊袋上，把床单濡湿一片。

李东海的叫声逐渐带了哭腔，呻吟着嘴里乱叫，说着也不知道是让人再多疼他还是让人停下的话。他腿被举起来压着，手被扣住，这种被爱人完全桎梏的感觉让他有一种无法明状的安全感，好像快感也因此加倍。他张开眼睛看着爱人，男人也充满爱意的看着他。

李赫宰的眼神里夹杂着爱，夹杂着原始的野性的对性的渴望，那种眼光好像要把李东海看穿。李东海心里想着，这个男人真的好性感，我的男人，真的好性感。这样想着他觉得胸腔里爱意饱满，后穴绞的越来越紧，前端也颤巍巍的，有种冲动想射。

李赫宰察觉到他的反应，加紧冲刺。那人后面咬的太紧，他也要到了。

“啊... 嗯~~ 赫...啊...啊啊啊...“ 李东海嘴里的叫声已经听不出什么是什么。

“给我... 赫宰... 全都给我... “

李东海先射了，高潮的一刻他呜呜的叫着，感觉意识一刹那被从脑后整块的抽离开。他脑海里是一片空白，眼前也是一片空白，身体轻飘飘的像在云端。生理眼泪从眼角流向额角。李赫宰冲刺几下，射在李东海颤抖的身体里。

他把李东海的腿放下，抱住心爱的宝贝温柔的吻上去，轻轻吻在唇角，鼻尖，吻在漂亮的眼睛上，吻掉流下来的眼泪。

李东海还在高潮的余韵里发抖，李赫宰手摸上李东海刚刚射过还半软的敏感的阴//茎，李东海立马又呜呜呜的叫起来。

“唔，别碰别碰，啊... 赫...“

李东海哭叫着把头往爱人怀里拱，李赫宰就那样抱着他轻轻安抚着拍。两个人都累了，就这样饱含着爱意拥着，很快就睡着了。

天要亮了。

（一个可有可无的小尾巴。）

两个人还没睡多久，就听见手机铃声大作。是李东海的手机在响。李东海不睁眼，用脚踢了踢搂着自己的人。李赫宰揉了揉眼睛，伸手捞过来手机，一看是利特哥的电话。

接起来那边就是急得不行的声音：”呀！李东海怎么回事，那个直播是怎么回事！！你们两个不要玩太大!我警告你们！！“

李赫宰心里一紧，醒了一半，恭恭敬敬的说：“哥，东海还没醒，我马上去删掉，对不起哥。”然后就挂了电话，留下他哥在那边又是生气又是无奈的跳脚。

他打开李东海的手机点开昨天的直播回放，调大了音量放在李东海耳边。

昨夜那些暧昧下流的喘息声，亲吻声悉数被记录，这会儿都清清楚楚进了李东海的耳朵。

小老虎猛的睁开眼睛——

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！李赫宰你个王八蛋都是你干的好事！！快点删掉！！！“

-END-

碎碎念：我是个好孩子，我是被逼的... 我写完了，我脏了TAT


End file.
